


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 305

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 305 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 305 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 305

MERCHANT  
Hey. You!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hei. Yu-de!_

MERCHANT  
I’m an honest man, but if you’re done walking I’ll have your shoes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai laik dulasei hef, you, ba taim yu strechplei ste odon, taim ai na gada yu stepa in._

EMORI  
My friend will keep his shoes, thank you. But if you don’t resist we’ll allow you to keep yours.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai lukot na kep em stepa in, mochof. Ba taim yu nou kok au, taim osir na teik yu kep yun in._

MERCHANT  
May those you love be eaten by wolves before your eyes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli oyo niron ge choj op kom pakstoka ona yo blinka._

LEXA’S SENTRY  
Heda! In here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda! Raun hir!_

LEXA  
Indra! Let her help.

TRANSLATION  
 _Indra! Teik em sis au._

LEXA  
There’s fight in you still, Indra. Blood must have blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bida gonplei ste kik raun ona yu, Indra. Jus drein jus daun._

LEXA  
Stop her!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod em op!_

POLIS SENTRY  
We’ve been looking for you for days.

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir don ste lufa yu au kom sintaim feva._

SECOND SENTRY  
Wait!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op!_

POLIS SENTRY  
The sacred symbol.

TRANSLATION  
 _Presh memon-de._

INDRA  
I don’t know if we can beat their guns.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai nou get in taim oso na teik emo fayogon daun._

INDRA  
Not unless we use them ourselves.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sef bilaik oso na lan emo op._

LEXA’S SENTRY  
Heda, she’s back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda, em komba raun._

OCTAVIA  
I swear I’ll get you out of here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai sou na breik yu au kom hir, you._

LINCOLN  
Get yourself out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Breik YU au, you._

LINCOLN  
I talked to Kane…

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai don chich Kein op…_

ADR  
Yes, Heda. Mount up!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha, Heda. Maun op!_

ADR  
Get away!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon we!_


End file.
